


did i take too much?

by thesunanditsangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunanditsangel/pseuds/thesunanditsangel
Summary: you always had so much love to give-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	did i take too much?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this artwork by magsunart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAfQ2BMl9Ad/)

He stands in front of the gates. Rain pours.

_‘You always had so much love to give,’_

Bokuto-san’s grey-black hair stands out against the brown trees. His laugh echoes through the night sky. His golden eyes shine in the dark. White teeth gleam and a flash goes off. 

His smile is captured forever.

_‘and god, was I willing to take it.’_

Bokuto-san still stands out even amongst all the colours in the gymnasium. His claps are echoed throughout the stands. His laugh is contagious. The audience cheers with him. He jumps. He serves.

He scores.

_‘But I wonder,’_

They walk in front of the school gates. Bokuto grabs his hand. He looks away, red cheeks and all. Together, they walk to the bus stop. It's there he asks for him to be his boyfriend.

Bokuto’s face is red when he says yes.

_‘did I take too much, Bokuto-san?’_

He stares at the calendar board in front of him. Sticky notes are filled with little drawings and reminders. There's a doodle of two owls that he drew a few months ago. In front of him, there’s a note on the calendar with a picture. Koutarou has a ring on his left hand.

To his side, there’s a ring that matches.

_‘Did I take too much?’_

Bokuto Keiji opens the gates and walks past. The rain runs off his grey and black umbrella. He stands in front of the grave. His gold ring shines. Rain pours. No one can see if it mixes with his tears.

Bokuto Koutarou  
September 20 1994 - December 5 2017

**Author's Note:**

> even though i've been reading fics for years i have no idea how this works so this is my first fic  
> also i wrote this after crying at like 3 am so please forgive me


End file.
